Hibari y Sawada
by Yunmoon
Summary: Es obsesivo, es cálido, es agradable. Simplemente es amor. One-shot. Shonen-ai 1827


_Creo que nunca había escrito algo tan corto, pero esto es una prueba para ver que tal me sale este tipo de escritura, es algo así como: 'la voz de la conciencia'. Desde hace tiempo quería hacerlo así, pero no me animaba hasta ahora. ¡Disfruten de este shonen-ai 1827!_

_._

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**Hibari y Sawada**

_Capítulo único_

**::**

**::**

* * *

><p>Te mira a los ojos, tú no puedes apartar la mirada, estas atrapado, sientes una cadena en el tobillo que te invita a quedarte quieto, una correa en el cuello que te prohíbe respirar, sólo puedes sentir la mirada profunda que llena tu visión, sientes que quemas y que algo dentro de ti se rompe y te aprieta. Probablemente es tu control o incluso puede ser tu corazón, no estás seguro, es algo tan ambiguo que no puedes identificarlo. Te levantas, sientes que el aire se ha hecho denso en el sitio que estas, no puedes respirar, pero no apartas la mirada.<p>

_La amas._

Mueves las manos inquietamente, pero finalmente te detienes, eso te pone más nervioso, te estresa, no sabes si debes acercarte o quedarte quieto, pero quieres tocarlo. Deseas sentirte amado por esos ojos, por esas manos, por sus dedos, por esos labios y esa voz que ha susurrado en tus orejas palabras de amor. Pero estás nervioso, no es la primera vez, pero no puedes acostumbrarte a él.

_El amor es aterrador._

Te sientas, no soportas estar de pie, esa mirada es peligrosa y letal, mucho más para ti, mata tu energía, tu valentía y la devuelve a tu interior, te sientes cobarde y deseas apartar la mirada, pero no puedes. Realmente te sientes inquieto, deseas irte, ahora te sientes intranquilo, estás asustado de lo que sientes, no soportas tantos sentimientos, sientes algo pesado en tu interior.

_Estar dentro de ese amor es agotador._

Finalmente te rindes, lo sabes, no puedes luchar contra lo que sientes, lo amas más de lo que puedes imaginar, lo que sientes en ese momento no se compara con tus verdaderos sentimientos, esos sentimientos que recorren fugazmente tus venas, cada milímetro de tu cuerpo se llena con su presencia, con su imagen, tú sabes que todo de ti le pertenece. Estás atrapado, pero te levantas, te acercas a él y lo tomas por las mejillas.

"Bésame".

Pides, no, suplicas con desesperación, pero no puedes evitarlo, estás encadenado a esa mirada que te consume, te destruye, te mata y te revive. Te trae glorias como derrotas, te da amor como te de terror, te da vida y te la quita. Amas esa mirada, es fría pero a ti te quema, es dura pero a ti te acaricia, es aterradora y sin embargo a ti te atrapa. Ahora te preguntas si tu salud mental es la correcta, pero realmente no sabes que es lo correcto, hace mucho dejaste de guiarte por lo común y decidiste entrar a un mundo diferente, sino lo hacías probablemente en ese momento no estarías enredado a él. Y pensar en ello te hace infeliz, porque ahora dependes demasiado de ese amor.

_Una dependencia donde ese amor crece y te envuelve cálidamente._

"¿Por qué no lo haces tú?".

Él juega contigo, sonríe para ti, pero sabes que no lo hace porque este compartiendo el sentimiento, sabes que disfruta de burlarse a tu costa, pero a ti no te importa ser la burla de esa persona, si es la forma en la que él te necesita y te quiere, entonces está bien para ti, si él te ama o no es algo que ya no deseas saber, porque rompe tus ilusiones, juega con tus sentimientos, rompe tu amor, saber que no te ama te mataría, por eso no deseas saberlo, vivir en ignorancia es vivir feliz, para ti. Te acercas un poco más a él, inclinas la cabeza, pero él se aleja lentamente.

"Di que me amas".

"Te amo".

_El amor crece dentro de ti, es lento y ligeramente duro, pero es suficiente._

Él se acerca ahora, toma tu rostro con ambas manos, te acaricia suavemente, estas encantado, realmente disfrutas el tacto de sus ásperas manos en tu piel. Lo amas, cada centímetro de tu piel se calienta, no puedes soportar la sensación. Lo amas más de lo que pensaste, más de lo que podrías amar a alguien, lo amas mucho más de lo que amaste a tu primer amor, si con Kyoko no podías hablar correctamente con él no puedes moverte o sientes que podrías romperte, o podrías romperlo, no lo sabes, esa confusión te esta matando lentamente.

_Es aterrador sentir tanto amor por esa persona, pero es cálido y agradable, no puedes rechazarlo._

Te besa, es lento, pausado, cariñoso, te acercas, colocas tus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, te sientes dichoso. Compartir un beso con él es una experiencia cercana a la plenitud, casi no puedes estar a solas con él y cuando lo haces él es frió, pero hoy es extrañamente cálido, pero no te importa que tan extraño sea. Eres feliz de saber que él esta ahí, contigo, acariciando tus labios con su boca. Se separan, se miran, te sonrojas y finalmente te acercas de nuevo y vuelven a besarse.

_El amor que tienes por él es tan grande que sientes que puede ser algo obsesivo, pero no puedes evitarlo._

"Te amo, Tsunayoshi".

Susurra en tu oreja cuando se separan. Sientes unas ligeras lágrimas en tus mejillas. Nunca pensaste que lo escucharías, ni siquiera creías que él pudiera amarte, pero él lo dice, le crees, no puedes desconfiar en él, él te ha dado demasiados momentos hermosos como para no creerle. Lo amas más, tanto que tu corazón siente que podría explotar. Lloras más de lo que pensabas.

_El amor que sientes por él se desborda por todos lados, por tu corazón, tus venas, tu mente y finalmente tus ojos._

**Lo amas.**

"Te amo… Hibari-san".

Se miran a los ojos, sus ojos letales son tan cariñosos que no puedes creerlo, eso no puede ser real, él no debería amarte tanto. Porque sientes que realmente él te ama tanto o más de lo que tú lo amas. Pero si es real, entonces sientes que puedes morir feliz, sientes que puedes agonizar con ese amor.

Es obsesivo, es cálido, es agradable.

Simplemente es amor.

_._

* * *

><p><em>Me he matado escribiendo esto, bueno, pensando en como empezarlo. Es tan lindo que casi me golpeo contra la pared, pero me encanta mostrar este amor tan… mejor ustedes júzguenlo.<em>

_Shao~ shao~_


End file.
